Gingana Hagane
by Kuro Kaage Ryuu
Summary: A series of one-shot about our favorite hero being a girl. Can take any request everyone. Any genres.


**Me: looks like someone's going to kill me.**

**Ginga: that would be me!**

**Kurai: -sighs- what now?**

**Ginga: -shows out-**

**Kurai: -sparkling background, heart eyes- Kawwwaaiiiii~3**

**Kuro: add Kurai in my pairing list as an author.**

**Ginga: do the damn disclaimer! And stop starring at me!**

**Kurai: ( *_*) ( /) ( *3*)**

**Me: not mine!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Main Characters: Gingana Hagane and Masakao Amano**

**Requested by: Kuro Kaage Ryuu (me)**

**Summary: Masakao saw everything inside Gin's Hazel Eyes.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Masakao's P.A:**

**blue eyes**

**brown hair styled in his left.**

**Brown oppened Hoddie with a white shirt**

**Brown gloves**

**Yellow goggles**

**Long black jeans **

**red and black shoes**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Gin's P.A:**

**Long red hair that reach until her lower shoulders**

**Bangs that is clipped in her right**

**Blue thin headband**

**Blue short sleeved hodded jacket**

**yellow shirt**

**dark blue shorts that reach until her hind legs with fold ups**

**red boots**

**blue gloves**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

It's been a week since the defeat of Nemesis and a week since Gin was admitted in the Hospital. She was in a fatal condition. Her wounds were all fatal. Everyone prayed for their fallen friend. She was the reason why the world is safe. But there was one boy who is worried for her safety so much. That boy is Masako Amano. He watched Gin battling that monster. Nemesis even traumatized her for saying that she's a disgrace for lying about her true self. Masako wanted to punch Nemesis in the gut. But they were wounded and hurt. Their i juries were all treated, but Gin suffered enough. Masakao was waiting for a week. He waited for Gin's beautiful hazel eyes, see her beautiful smile that remind him of an angel.

"Please wake up for us, Gin." he silently pleaded as he held on Gin's soft hand."You're a strong girl, Gin."

Tears were falling in Masakao's eyes. He cursed Nemesis for hurting Gin physically and mentally. He hated seeing Gin so down and lonely. He swear that he'll kill those bastards who would dare hurt her.

"Why? Why is it have to be you?!"

_._

_._

_._

_"Go Pegasus! Defeat Nemesis!" she said as Pegasus charged towards Nemesis as a strong clash occured._

_"What a pathetic move, little girl! You're a disgrace ever since you're born." Rago snarled._

_Gin glared at him, "What did you say?!"_

_Rago smirked, "You think that they care about you, bitch! You lied to them. You said you're a boy. But the truth is...you're nothing but a big mistake in this world. No wonder your mother left you alone."_

_Gin covered her ears, "Shut up!"_

_Masakao saw that Gin was in pain. He saw the tears that fell in Gin's eyes. His fist was tightened. "You bastard!" he whispered angrily as he ran towards Gin._

_Rago saw that Masakao was running towards her. "Stay away from this mistake!" he then send a powerful surge towards Masakao._

_Gin shouted as tears fall from her eyes, "Masakao!"_

_Rago then fired his power as he sends the others in the ground. They landed in the ground painfully as some of them was injured._

_"Masakao! Everyone!" she then face Nemesis. "Don't put them in my place hear me! I'm the one you wanted to face! So fight me if you're not a coward!" she growled in which some shivered in fear._

_Rago smirked. "Come and get me!"_

_._

_._

_._

Masakao woke up with cold sweat. He then saw that he was at home lying in his couch. As he turned, he saw the others.

"Why did you carry me back!? Gin needs me!" Masakao growled as he tried to get out but Benkei held him tight.

"Let me go, Benkei! Gin needs me! Let me go!" Masakao said as he thrashed and struggle.

"Please stop it, Masakao!" Kenta pleaded. "You're not the only one who is guilty and worried for Gin's sake!"

Masakao stopped his thrashing but tears kept on falling. "You don't see it do you?"

They just hung their heads in guilt.

"All you did was look at her with small expectations. You don't saw what's inside Gin's Hazel Eyes. Now you all say that you're all worried!" Masakao's tears were falling hard. "You all never knew her pain!"

"Masakao..." everyone said in a guilty tone.

"Damn it! Damn you all! Shit!" He growled. "Don't ask me for apologies you goof balls! Tell that to Gin's face when she wakes up! If you're all cowards then you have no right to be called as Gin's best friends!"

Then they all kneel down as some of them had tears in their eyes and some were in a trance. Benkei let go of him. "We go to the hospital...NOW!"

.

.

.

Eyes were opened as she saw that she was in a room. She felt the oxygen mask in her face, she saw bandages in her arms. She was all alone.

"Where's everyone?" she asked as she looked around. She saw some flowers and cards.

She then tried to remember every scene. The battle. She remembered everything. She then wondered if everyone is okay.

"Everyone...I'm sorry." she whispered as tears fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Unbeknownst to her everyone was outside. They heard her apologize. Masakao know that she was crying. "Gin..."

"You can come inside if you want, everyone." she said as she try to wipe her tears.

They enetered her room as they look at Gin with pure guilt and remorse. They saw her body is filled with bandages and stitches. She battled fiercely against that monster. But as they met her, they treat her poorly and small. They think of her as a liar for they know that she hid her true self. But everything changed when they heard his father's story.

_"You mean that Gin hid her identity was..." Kenta didn't dare to finish his sentence._

_"She wanted to protect me and her twin brother. My former wife said that she wanted a boy as her eldest. She threatened her that if Gin didn't follow her orders...she would take me and her brother away. She did what she asked and became a boy. But when she reached her sixth birthday, she stabbed her brother. She was arrested but my father was angry at her. So they took him away. My family and my wife's family hated her. They believe that she will be useless. When they heard the news, Gin said that she'll remain a boy and carry her secret until her death. Koma Village believed that Gin is a boy. But when she reached her twelfth birthday, people accept her. But outside, she was said to be a disgrace as a Hagane and our daughter. We got divorced but Gin cried saying that I was the reason why I never had happiness. But I said that she is my happiness."_

_Masakao was just facing on the floor as he stood up. "We'll do whatever it takes to return her brother back. I don't give a crap if this takes too long._

Masakao then went towards Gin and hug her. Gin just released her tears as she cried towards Masakao's shoulders.

"I'm sorry."

"No Gin. We're all sorry."

The other L.B went towards Gin and hug her. Gin just accepted their hugs. She felt safe in their arms. She smiled.

"Thank you...for being my best friends."

In their thoughts: 'Thank you for being there. We will protect you with our lives.'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Me: yeah!**

**Kurai: ( *c*)**

**Ginga: t(=_=t)**

**Me: \(° u° \)**


End file.
